


Freezing

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cold, body heat, freezer - Freeform, legs entangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Locked in a  cold meat freezer. But inside it's warm.





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for a class I was taking. I had to use female and male for the relationship. But, changed it for Johnlock.

          "Oh, damn!" We both make a grab for the freezer door as it shuts, locking us in. That certainly wasn't a part of the plan. Our assignment had taken us into this meat packing warehouse to assess two dead bodies found atop the shipping boxes.

* * *

We were done, except still missing the most important item. The killing tool.

The police had given up and left.

I still wanted to search, convinced that the weapon was here someplace.

And that's what found John and me in this freezer amongst rows of beef stacked up on hooks.

As I look around, sure enough, there's the murder weapon. A meat cleaver, blood on the knife edge and all over the handle.

John sees it at the same time I do.

          "Okay, weapon found. But that's not going to keep us warm," as he wraps his arms around his body, already shivering. Taking my cell phone out of my coat pocket I call Greg, the police captain who had just left the scene half an hour ago. 

          "Greg, John and I locked ourselves in the big meat freezer. Of course, it's by accident!" my voice taking on a gruffness. Stupid question to ask! 

          "Can you come back and get us out?" The answer is not one I like. 

          "Well, get someone here as quickly as possible before we're found stiff as the beef on these hooks." I shut the phone. 

          "The van broke down and their waiting for a tow truck. But they'll send a backup. Could be awhile." 

          "You don't sound worried. Personally, I'm beginning to feel the cold right now," John says peevishly.

* * *

I'm wearing a long flowing dark navy coat that can serve both of us, and off it comes, onto the floor, spread out, as I sit down on it.

Looking up at John,"I know we can use our body heat to stave off the cold. Come on down and let's bundle until they get here."

* * *

Oh, that's I all need I think to myself. Here I am with the man I've been fantasizing about for years and now we're supposed to be cuddling?

Sherlock is so beautiful, eyes hazel that bore through you, body lean and muscular. His hair is curly, never tamed. Face all angular, cheekbones striking.  
Sitting down next to him, the width of the garment dictating our closeness to each other, he helps me out of mine.  
I lie down, wrapping his coat around both of us. On our sides, touching from chest to legs.

* * *

I'm no baby when it comes to sex, but, this man shakes me to my core.  
Sherlock can sense my breath turning up, the flush on my cheeks making it evident. I'm both cold and warm now. Still cold from the air but warm with my longing.

          "You want me to, don't you?"

I get his meaning, can't look up at him, but nod yes.  
His fingers tip up my face and he gives a small kiss on my lips.

* * *

That does it!  
I wrap my one leg around him, my fingers intertwining with his, and devour his mouth with mine.  
I break it off, eager but- not ready to jump into anything more. Not here at least.

His smile is understanding, our fingers still holding tight.  


          "Another time, another place," is his whisper.  
Ten minutes later the door opens and we stand up, show the police the cleaver and out the door into a waiting car.  
Sherlock hugs me tight and my fantasy is becoming a reality.


End file.
